


煊煊今天也自闭了

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 《杨杨今天也自闭了》联动文
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	煊煊今天也自闭了

1.

大家好，我是煊煊。

本来我不想这样自我称呼的，但是胡春杨说这样比较可爱，让我适当卖萌。他还让我也叫他杨杨，被我冷漠地拒绝了。也不知道大家都一大把年纪了为什么还要卖萌，胡春杨说，生活不易，以后你就懂了。

说起卖萌，我大哥最近特别喜欢卖萌，让我很不适应。我大哥就是那个令人闻风丧胆的李汶翰，我为什么会认他这个大哥呢，因为我听说他打架很厉害，我就是冲着活到老学到老的科学严谨的学术研究态度去投奔他的，结果我去的时机不对，这人已经被爱情迷昏了头脑，改过自新重新做人，别说打架了，脏话都不说了。

不打架也就算了，还要跟我说教，胡文煊同学，你这样是不对的，在校千万条，安全第一条，打架不改正，爱人两行泪。

我说，大哥，我没有爱人。

李汶翰笑笑，哦，我有。

听听，你说的是人话吗？

2.

但是中国人嘛，总是逃不过四个字：来都来了。

来都来了，还是认个大哥吧。

我认贼作父（划掉）认李汶翰作大哥的第一天，李汶翰高兴得像个两百斤的孩子，他说因为他名字里的“汶”带水，我名字里的“煊”带火，我们非常互补，强强联合天下无敌。

我说那能让我当大哥吗，李汶翰就立刻变脸，不行，水克火，你必须听我的。

很好，很强势，不愧是李汶翰。

所以这样一个人到底为什么开始卖萌了呢？

千错万错都是黄嘉新的错——黄嘉新就是李汶翰的男朋友（此处李汶翰说应该是他是黄嘉新的男朋友，我拒绝跟他讨论这么直男的问题），一个看外表不像高材生像艺术生的好学生。

我亲眼见到李汶翰——我们那小破学校的头号战狼李汶翰，靠在黄嘉新的肩头撒娇卖萌，只为了吃一口黄嘉新手里的夹心饼干。

李汶翰还解释说，我吃的不是饼干，是爱情。

我京了，你呢？

我想说，李汶翰，头可断血可流，是男人就不要卖萌。

除非你让我当大哥。

3.

我也不知道为什么，李汶翰特别喜欢我和胡春杨这两个小弟，经常要问我你是不是胡春杨失散多年的弟弟，我把校服拉链拉到顶，用一种非常神秘的语气说，其实我是胡春杨的爸爸。（胡春杨：呵呵。）

他还给我们的组合取了个很傻的名字：小李拉二胡。

李汶翰说，听听，多么完美的名字，主谓宾齐全，还融合了我们仨的名字，简直是天才之作，是不是，杨杨。

胡春杨努力假笑。

李汶翰又来问我，是不是，煊煊。

？？？你怎么也叫我煊煊，大哥你清醒一点，你是李汶翰，不是胡春杨。

我努力假笑+1。

于是李汶翰只能去问他对象，是不是，新新。

我和胡春杨都因为这个称呼抖了一抖。呵，李汶翰，好肉麻一男的。

黄嘉新狂点头，是是是，对对对，好好好。

知道的明白他是宠我大哥，不知道的还以为他是个复读机，还是卡了的那种。

但是每次这个名号说出来大家都觉得我们是街头卖艺的，就很bad。

4.

李汶翰叫胡春杨杨杨没什么奇怪的，因为他好像一直这么叫，但他叫我煊煊就是一件十分惊悚的事了，我试探着叫他“翰翰……？”，随即自己被自己恶心到。

但这句话还是不幸被前来找李汶翰的黄嘉新听到，黄嘉新当下非常愤怒，说“翰翰也是你能叫的吗胡文煊你给我等着放学别走”，还说要找我单挑。

我乌鸡鲅鱼，他怎么可能打得过我，年轻人就是过于自信。

结果他放学后拿了套五三过来跟我battle做题，救命啊，这人是不是有病。

5.

为什么上篇胡春杨的描述中没有出现我呢？因为那个时候我还没出现，我是后来转学过来的，转到了和李汶翰一个班，还是前后桌。

虽然我比他高那么一点点，但是他是校霸嘛，校霸就是要坐最后一桌，方便搞小动作。

李汶翰有事没事就爱戳我，我转过头他就跟我说看微信。一会邀请我去P城一会又说王者峡谷见，最后说走，开房去。

我大吃一惊，哥，我是直的，我对你没意思。

李汶翰异常嫌弃，你想得倒挺美，我说斗地主开房，好友房。

我说斗地主要三个人啊我们就两个人啊不行，李汶翰皱着眉头语重心长，文煊，男人不能说不行。

我刚想吐槽他，他就又说等着我再找个人。

我以为他要喊胡春杨，结果他叫来了黄嘉新。

黄嘉新顶着一个蜘蛛侠的头像，id叫新❤翰，上来就先送了李汶翰好几朵玫瑰，我：……告辞。

还有黄嘉新你不是好学生吗，为什么上课玩手机？我要告诉你班主任。

6.

然后我就知道为什么胡春杨之前跟我说不乐意跟他两个玩斗地主了，因为这完全是他俩的变相秀恩爱专场。

要是他们两个中的其中一个当地主呢，另外一个就疯狂放水，比如黄嘉新当地主的时候出张3李汶翰都不要，李汶翰当地主的时候黄嘉新手握王炸和另外两个炸弹却硬生生让最大的牌是单张A的李汶翰赢了。

没意思，没一点意思。我玩的是普通游戏，他们玩的是爱情游戏。

等到我当地主的时候倒是不藏着掖着了，打得那叫一个凶，我出个对三李汶翰立刻对二压死，我出个单4黄嘉新马上大王跟上。

我认输还不行吗，我这就缓缓下线。

就由笨笨的机器人替我代打吧，放心，输了不怪你，谁让你也是单身狗。

7.

隔壁班有个人叫陈思键，自称说唱爱好者，李汶翰从他那里学了一首rap，天天要唱：“孙泽霖吴泽林吴泽林孙泽霖叶河林叶河林柯钦明柯钦明姚明明姚明明姚明明，姚明明孙泽霖吴泽林，哎，吴泽林吴泽林，哎，孙泽霖叶河林柯钦明，耶，吴泽林柯钦明，耶，孙泽霖，哎，姚明明孙泽霖，耶……”

陈思键很开心，还送了他一首：“哟，车慧轩胡文煊车慧轩胡文煊……”

？关我什么事？

然后李汶翰疯狂爱上了rap这项运动，一有时间就拉着黄嘉新练手：“黄嘉新黄减新黄乘新黄除新，yo yo，黄嘉新蓝嘉新绿嘉新红嘉新白嘉新黑嘉新，skr skr……”

大哥，真的，咱不会rap就不要勉强。

黄嘉新，我知道你不想打击我大哥的信心，但请你滤镜不要那么重，连这种男默女泪的rap你都要鼓掌闭眼吹？

黄嘉新说，呵，单身狗。

李汶翰说，关你屁事。

我：？

李汶翰你凶我，我要闹了，我把你家烤肉店的肉全吃完你信不信？

8.

我大哥家里其实很有钱，他爸为了庆祝他考上高中，开了个烤肉店叫翰坂，现在都变成连锁的了。

他动不动就爱请我们去烤肉店吃饭，他爸爸也很乐意我们这帮“小弟”到店里去白吃白喝，用他爸爸的话来讲就是“李汶翰你在学校混得不错啊”。

这次终于轮到了黄嘉新。

黄嘉新表面稳如老狗，实则慌得一批，连忙问我们第一次见家长该送什么礼物好。

胡春杨说，不必白费功夫，你送什么我大哥爸爸都看不上的，他家开保时捷的，你懂我的意思吧？

我懂胡春杨什么意思，李汶翰家里有钱，看不上什么一般的礼物。

可惜黄嘉新不懂。

黄嘉新买了个保时捷的汽车模型，还是骚包的红色。

黄嘉新，你真是个木头。

9.

没关系，大哥爸爸害挺喜欢。

黄嘉新还没来得及自我介绍就先把礼物送上去，李叔叔赞不绝口，连夸黄嘉新又高又帅有气质，一看就是读书好的。

只见李叔叔慈眉善目，说汶翰你看看人家，多有规矩，又懂礼貌，还清清爽爽的，你多学学，别一天到晚就想着打架逃课谈恋爱。

正在喝水的黄嘉新呛到了。

李汶翰心虚地说，我哪有。

李叔叔冷哼一声，你跟那个谁，叫什么佳欣的，我都听说了。是个小姑娘吧，经常听你朋友叫她大嫂什么的，我说你有女朋友了就给我收敛点，好好读书考个正经大学行不行？

黄嘉新说，叔叔好，我就是黄嘉新。

场面一度非常尴尬。

姜还是老的辣，李叔叔干笑两下企图缓解尴尬，这姑娘打扮得跟个帅小伙似的，不好意思哈，叔叔认错了。

李汶翰心一横，直接摊牌，爸，他就是男的，他是我男朋友。

你说这柜怎么就出得这么猝不及防呢，李叔叔那个暴脾气啊，一下子就上来了，把李汶翰拖到后面杂货间里暴打了一顿，虽然李汶翰极力抑制我们还是能听见几声惨叫。

打完了之后李叔叔出来，朝黄嘉新招了招手，我们几个跟着来的小弟心都提到了嗓子眼，不会吧，叔叔你打打自己儿子就好了，别迁怒于黄嘉新啊，我们学校还指望着他能多出一个北大清华呢，这要是出了人命怎么办啊。

黄嘉新视死如归地走过去，李叔叔拍了拍他的肩，痛惜道，算了，我就这么一个儿子，他开心就好，你要好好对他。

？？？？？

叔叔，您也知道就这么一个儿子，怎么下手还这么重呢？李汶翰是亲生的吗？

10.

出完柜的李汶翰神清气爽，除了被毒打一顿后不得不缠着绷带来上学没什么坏处，他还举着绑着绷带的手臂跟我们耀武扬威：“看见没，这就是我跟嘉新爱情的象征。”

爱情的代价好惨痛，还是单着吧。

周一的食堂人满为患，实在是找不到座位了，于是我和胡春杨只能和这对小别胜新婚的小情侣拼桌，又亲眼见证了他们的腻腻歪歪。

黄嘉新说：“汶翰，你嘴巴右边有东西，你擦一下。”

李汶翰拿出手机照了照，没发现有什么，就问：“擦什么啊？”

黄嘉新：“擦浪嘿。”

胡春杨：“……”

我：“……”  


现在让我盗用胡春杨的一句话来形容我此刻的心情：  


我自闭了。

11.

情人节到了，这个节日跟我并没有什么关系。

跟胡春杨也没有关系。

但是跟李汶翰有关系。

跟李汶翰有关系就是跟我和胡春杨有关系。

我负责帮李汶翰买玫瑰花，胡春杨负责订餐厅，本来是胡春杨买玫瑰花的，但是他说他对玫瑰花有阴影了，因为总是能让他想起上次被捡花瓣支配的恐惧，于是跟我换了。

“小李拉二胡”其实有个群，每天都会分享一下作业答案校花比赛或者老师八卦，不过经常都是我和胡春杨在bb，因为李汶翰忙着谈恋爱。

胡春杨订完餐厅把订单和地址都发到了群里，我开玩笑随便扯了句“要不要给大哥再顺便订个总统套房啊”，没有人理我。

过了一会，胡春杨说，卧槽，你怎么不撤回啊，大哥可宝贝小白脸了，有色玩笑不能随便开的，让他看到了不得生气啊。

我很方张地打下两行字，卧槽，你怎么不早说，超过时间了撤不回了。

又过了一会李汶翰上线了，他先是夸奖了胡春杨餐厅订得挺好，胡春杨回了个他的表情包。

然后他说，也不是不可以。

……这句话好像是在回复我。

再然后李汶翰发了张照片，是他收到的应该是黄嘉新送他的玫瑰花。

他又发了张照片，是他捧着玫瑰花的自拍。

他还发了张照片，是他和黄嘉新的合照。

他最后发了张照片，是他和黄嘉新一起拿着玫瑰花的自拍。

胡春杨把群名改成了“好狠的小李和不配拥有姓名的二胡”。

两秒后李汶翰把群名改成了“嘉新的小李和不配拥有姓名的二胡”。

我应该在车底，不应该在车里，看到你们有多甜蜜。

今夜，我和胡春杨都是阿杜。

12.

晚上李汶翰在群里发了张截图，是微博上一个热门话题：连垃圾桶都收到花了，你呢？

然后@了我和胡春杨，并附评语一则：扎心不，老铁？

我和胡春杨先后退出了群聊。

李汶翰，有时候我是真的觉得你没得情感。

13.

胡春杨凭借着学过一段时间播音成功混进了广播台，于是我经常能走后门点几首爱听的歌放放，比如那个什么UNIQ的《Monster》。

在这里午间电台点播一首《大哥你好吗》送给李汶翰。

噢大哥大哥大哥你好吗，多年以后是不是有了一个你不想离开的家。

我想是的，因为有黄嘉新的地方，应该就是你不想离开的家了吧。

14.

噫，我怎么也变得这么肉麻了，歪风邪气要不得。

可能因为Because I’m bad, Monster Monster, yeah~

啊，我唱得真不错，兴许再练练，也能进那个什么月划娱乐。


End file.
